


Finally

by Willowy



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:49:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowy/pseuds/Willowy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lemon immediately following Kiss and Tell, for those who wanted to see what happened next. The more they tried to hide their feelings, the more they couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

            Morgan looked up from the file he was reading as Spencer fairly bounced into the office. “Whoa, pretty boy. Pump your brakes…” he said.

            Spencer stopped and looked at him, furrowing his brow. “What?” he said.

            “What? Whaddya mean, ‘what’? Morgan teased. What, or should I say who, put the spring in your step this morning? Some little lovely come callin’? Details, my man…” He moved to put an arm around Reid’s shoulder as they continued walking through the bullpen.

            “None of your business,” Spencer mumbled, annoyed.

            “None of my – “

            Just then JJ walked by on her way to Hotch’s office, her gaze intent on the file before her. Spencer couldn’t help how his eyes lit up as he watched her walk by, and he swiveled his head to follow her the whole way. Morgan couldn’t help but notice.

            “Oh no no no… wait just one minute, Reid. Are you telling me that you and JJ…”

            Spencer turned beet red as he shrugged off Morgan’s arm and busied himself with lifting the strap of his leather satchel over his head. He sat down at his desk and booted up his computer, wishing that Derek would just go away.

            “Leave off, okay Morgan? Just… and I didn’t say anything of the kind. Can you just leave me alone, please?”

            Derek leaned both arms on Spencer’s desk and said “I’ve gotta get ready for the morning briefing Reid but this isn’t over. I’ll _get_ it out of you.” He ruffled Spencer’s hair as he turned to go, making eye contact and the ‘you-me-you-me’ hand gesture.

* * *

 

            Spencer exhaled in relief. “That was close,” he thought. He needed to work on his self-control when Jennifer was around. Try to keep things as they’d always been. But they weren’t as they’d always been. Ever since yesterday he couldn’t quit thinking about her. Her coming to his door in her adorable baseball jacket. The things she said, her lips on his… a part of him didn’t even believe it was real. It sure felt like a dream. But it had happened and now… what now? He needed to talk to her. He decided to go to her office after the briefing, work or no work, he needed to know some things.

            Some more particularly disturbing things had come to light in the briefing, and Spencer just wanted to go back to his desk and be left alone. He could do the geographic profile from his computer and not have to stand in front of the map, so that was the plan. After the briefing as they were all filing out JJ paused, and put her hand on his arm. Their eyes met and he fully understood. He sunk into her vivid blue eyes and floated there for just a moment, drinking her in through his clear hazels. God he wanted to kiss her. He could see she wanted it too and it took every ounce of his self-control to break the gaze and return to his desk. In that brief exchange he saw her concern for him over what they’d just learned, and he let her empathy wash over him. Just knowing she cared so much was a balm, however small, to his psyche.

            He’d been working the profile for about an hour when his cell went off, JJ’s ringtone.

            “Hey…” he answered.

            “You okay?” she asked, her voice soft.

            “Yeah. I just… you know. I’m good. What’s up?”

            “Are you at a stopping point, can you come up?”

            “I’m there already.” He hung up and was out of his chair in the same instant.

            She was waiting for him and as he got to her door she looked to see that nobody was watching and grabbed his hand, pulling him in. She closed the door behind him and pushed him up against it, immediately grabbing his face and capturing his lips with hers.

            Spencer gasped and returned her kiss with fervor, his hands going to her waist, pulling her tight up against his body, immediately losing all sense of propriety, not caring who saw them or where they were. All that mattered was her.

            “Spence…” she breathed, breaking the kiss and whispering “god it was all I could do to not touch you, not look at you in the briefing…”

            “Me too, JJ god… you’re all I could think about, all the way here, and then seeing you walking around, I couldn’t take my eyes off you…” he kissed her again, then whispered “Morgan suspects…” and again he kissed her, his arms wrapping around her, embracing her entirely.

            “This isn’t like us...” she whispered. “What’s wrong with us?” she asked as she kept kissing him, his throat, his lips, she loosened his tie and began nibbling his collarbone, his adam’s apple, tangling her hands in his hair.

            He sighed softly as he felt himself growing hard. She felt him too, and ground her pelvis even harder against him, encouraging him, loving the friction of his arousal against the thin fabric of her skirt. Her panties were soaked through and she felt like she’d go crazy if she didn’t have him inside her right then. She reached down and unzipped him and he cried out as she grasped his rigid member. She kissed him to silence his moans and she took his hand, sliding it up under her skirt and he dropped his head to her neck as his fingers pushed her panties aside, seeking the source of her wetness. He moaned again, quieter, this time into her neck as she stroked her hand up and down his hard shaft and he slid two of his slender fingers into her slippery heat. She dropped her head back and it was all she could do to stifle her cries of pleasure, as his fingers slid in and out of her, him curling them up in just the right way to reach the perfect spot, his thumb brushing against her clit with every stroke. There was no going back now and they both knew it. Spencer flipped her around so it was her back against the door. He hooked his hand under the delicate fabric of her panties and tore them off and she smiled through her lust as she felt them give way. His pants were still up so she worked his belt open and pushed them down in one fluid motion, his cock springing against her, freed from his boxers and she gave a small jump, hooking her legs around his slender hips as he supported her ass, his lips still locked on her throat. She wrapped her arm around his neck as her other hand guided his engorged cock into her, moaning softly at the moment of penetration, delirious with the joy of having him inside her, loving the feeling of him stretching her, and she could tell he was losing control.

            Lose control he did, thrusting full force into her the moment his throbbing head pushed against her slippery warmth. He was lost to her, pumping slowly at first, all the way in, all the way to the hilt, his erection almost painful in its full hardness, pushing its way into her, faster and faster and nothing had ever felt like this. He’d never been this hard and he’d never imagined how intensely, incredibly amazing this could feel, her surrounding him with tight, wet heat, his beautiful Jennifer with her ankles crossed behind him, pushing against his ass, forcing him in deeper, making him pump harder until he felt his release coming. His mouth flew open, his eyes closed and he gasped as he felt himself turn inside out, his orgasm gushing out of him with an intensity and power he’d never, ever felt. He didn’t know where he was in those moments, his entire world was her, _needing_ her, her smell, her inner muscles spasming, clenching around his cock with the silken fire that was her most intimate place, clenching in time with his own forceful release, her face a gorgeous mimic of his own, head thrown back, mouth open and slack, eyes closed to the punishing waves of ecstasy that overtook them both.

            Reality returned slowly. Spencer gently pulled out of her, lowering her legs to the ground, still panting and so dizzy, his eyes never leaving hers. JJ dropped her arms from his shoulders and just let them hang loose. They stood swaying, looking at each other in disbelief, neither wanting to break the spell of the gaze that held them. Spencer moved first, his mouth coming to rest against hers in the softest kiss she’d ever known. She pushed her forehead against his and whispered “I love you.”

            Spencer tried, but he couldn’t stop the tears from coming then. He sank to his knees, gently lowering her skirt and wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. He laid his head against her stomach and just cried. He cried for everything in his life that had brought him to this point, this place in time, this earned reward. He cried for all his loneliness, his oddness, and his gift which had mostly cursed him his entire life. But mostly he cried for joy, for his elation was so great to be there at that moment that he couldn’t contain it within himself.

            JJ understood, and loved him for it. She bent to embrace him then, wrapping her arms around him and kissing the top of his head, murmuring sweet words of love and caring and devotion. Both of them knew, from that moment forward, there would never be anyone else for either of them. He was hers, and she his. There would be no obstacles to their togetherness, their unity, that they couldn’t defeat. They were invincible. They were unbreakable. They were one.

* * *

 

            Morgan had seen Reid go into JJ’s office, had seen her pull him in and quickly shut the door, but his smirk turned to concern as he saw his young friend exit looking flushed and for all the world like he’d been crying. Hard. None of them were any strangers to tears but what could have been so bad to have set him off here at work? And then he remembered. The case. Morgan’s heart went out to Reid as he recalled everything the younger man had endured, and he was sorry he’d teased him earlier. He’d make it up to him, but for the moment, he was glad that Reid had JJ to talk to about it. If anyone could make him feel better, _she_ could.  


End file.
